Stella
Princess Stella is a fictional character from the animated series Winx Club. She is the second girl of the club to be introduced, the first being Bloom. Stella first appears in A Fairy in Gardenia. She is the catalyst for Bloom beginning to discover who she really is. Stella has been kept back a grade by accidentally blowing up the potions lab. She is the Fairy of the Shining Sun and Moon, and possibly the stars. Personality and Traits Stella is a 17 year-old (in season 1) blonde girl described as being the daughter of the Sun and the Moon. Though she is usually proud and self-centered, Stella cares about her friends. She will stick to her friends and do anything to keep them safe. Stella is always seen wearing a smile on her face, or cracking jokes to cheer her friends when they are depressed. Basically, Stella has a cheerful and optimistic personality. Besides that, she is totally obsessed with fashion: which clothes look best on her, and which dresses best match her face. Stella often gives fashion advice to people in Alfea, but this advice is often not taken well. She would rather flirt with the boys than study and do work which sometimes annoys the other girls. The most intuitive of all of the members, Stella likes to matchmake and has often had problems with understanding why her friends do not always like getting set up. However, despite her intuition, Stella can be rather oblivious at times. She was sent to Alfea to become a stronger fairy, but this did not mean so much to her, though she did effectively become a fully accomplished fairy and a powerful one by fighting the first three season villains with the Winx. She uses her magic for anything, but she mostly wants to help her friends as deep inside she is a generous and helpful girl. Although she might disagree with her friends, Stella is very supportive and protective and will not hesitate to help them. She learns to accept that love and friendship are far more important than royalty, fashion, and shopping. Sometimes she hides her true personality because of her upbringing. In short, her cheerful exterior masks great sorrow. Her signature color varies from yellow-orange to bright orange and various shades of pink. Seasons Season 1 In season 1, Stella brought Bloom to Alfea when Bloom discovered her magical abilities. She forms a team, Winx Club, with four other girls, Bloom, Tecna, Musa, and Flora. Together, they fought evil and brought peace and harmony to Magix. At first, the three witches, Icy, Darcy. and Stormy attempted to steal Stella's ring, as they believed it had the power of the dragon. They sent a note pretending to be Brandon asking her out on a date. At last, they succeeded, by kidnapping and binding Stella and thus forcing Bloom to hand over the ring. They immediately tested the ring for its magical powers. However, they were disappointed that the ring was not as powerful as they had expected. Bloom was not the leader of the group but at times takes the role. During the period Bloom took to adapt to the new environment, Stella offered sympathy and comfort when Bloom faced setbacks. One example was when Bloom found out Sky's real identity and was heartbroken. Stella consoled and comforted Bloom, even though she was in the same predicament. As a result, Bloom is grateful to her. Stella's relationship with the three other girls grew as they went on their missions to fight evil. They started to gain deeper understanding and trust in their friends, and appreciated their friends for their different personalities. Stella and Brandon also started to be interested in each other. Initially, Stella knew Brandon as Sky, but in the 17th episode, when Sky's true identity was revealed, she was horrified to realize that he had lied to her. She was devastated, just like Bloom, but she was optimistic and cheerful, and recovered from her shock. Perhaps Stella truly loved Brandon, so she accepted him as a squire. Stella aided Bloom in recovering her power when the three witches stole it to dominate the world. Eventually, Bloom recovered her powers, and Stella and the others joined the battlefield. Stella, Flora, Tecna, and Musa held off Darcy and Stormy, whereas Bloom settled a score with Icy. In the end, the Winx Club emerged victorious. Winx Club: One Hour Special Stella met Bloom the same way she did in season 1. She also had the same personality. The only difference is a redesign of her in her princess outfit, her clothes, her scepter and her ring. And she was called the "Fairy of the Shining Sun." instead of Fairy of the Sun and Moon. Now that's different. Stella first appears in the dorm when she arrives , the gang later go off to magix to get something to eat, but when they do Bloom is talking to her mum (Knut appears and the Bloom follows him). So the winx then go help her but the trix are already attacking her so they transform, but are to weak so Stella teleports them back to Alfea. Stella is then talking to Griselda and Ms Faragonda, who are saying the will take their magical powers until the return from their trip. Stella and the winx later find out the trix are at Alfea and will be their to take the Dragon Flame, so the have to fight a monster the trix conjoured, and later when Ms Faragonda arrives and then stops the trix's monster and talks to them and then sends them to Cloud Tower, Ms Faragonda then gives the Winx their magic back. Winx Club: Revenge of the Trix Stella used her powers to guide the Winx to Bloom who is somewhere lost in the forest outside of Alfea. Winx Club: The Battle for Magix She picked up Bloom after she lost her powers to the Trix. She later joined her, Sky, Brandon and Knut to journey to Cloud Tower to confront the Trix. She then escaped with Riven, Knut, Brandon and the Cloud Tower students and Miss Griffin to Alfea via Vorpal Tunnel. She joined in the final battle with the rest of the Winx to fight Darcy and Stormy while Bloom and Icy went Mono-e-mono. She along with Flora, Musa and Tecna used Stormy's own cyclone to knock her and Darcy out. Later she celebrated prom with her friends and boyfriend. Season 2 In the second season, Stella and Brandon's relationship was off to a good start, until Stella, Bloom, Brandon, Sky, and Aisha went to the UnderRealm. Stella and Brandon were separated from the others. They arrived in a village called Downland. There they met Sponsus and Queen Amentia. Amentia took a real liking to Brandon, which infuriated Stella, who was weak from lack of sunlight. After a recharge, she reunited with Bloom, Sky and Aisha. When they rescued the pixies, Amore saw Stella and a bond of sisterhood was born. After that, Stella was determined to get Brandon back from Amentia. Amore helped with this by putting in one of her soul mate Blossoms in Amentia's bouquet. Thanks to this act, Amentia dumped Brandon for Sponsus, t hus saving him from being married and bring him back to Stella. Before a big mid-term exam involving convergence, Stella came up with an idea to help the girls bond better: A slumber party. During the party she told her friends of a fifth grade crush on Robboe of Anphelion and her hopes of him asking her to a dance at her school. Unfortunately he asked a girl named Kimberly from Olimpis and she said yes. Stella wanted to ruin the date by casting a break-out spell but Stella goofed up and broke Kimberly's leg, but instead of asking Stella Robbie stayed with Kimberly for the whole dance and held her hand. During the test, Stella's contribution was giving the titan vision. After passing the exam, Stella, Musa, and Aisha went to Earth with Bloom and nearly got involved with a gang called "The Suits". After that incident, Stella and the other girls went to a Halloween party and got the last laugh. Afterwards the girls went to a resort realm and Stella showed off a brand new swimsuit that was just for show. The day after, Aisha suggested they send a postcard to Stella's parents, but she did not know that they were divorced until Stella told her. Stella then went to apologize to Aisha, thus earning her Charmix. She then went to the Under Realm with the other Winx and the Heroes to save Bloom from Darkar. She solved a puzzle involving colors, which was her specialty since she was the fashionable one. Winx Club: The Shadow Phoenix Stella is seen talking to Brandon about what she would do for punishment of the Trix. She later accompanies Aisha and Bloom to Lord Darkar's Castle. Stella goes with the rest of the Winx to go with Professor Avalon the opening of Red Fountain. Stella goes with the rest of the Winx Club and the Specialists to stop Dark Bloom and Lord Darkar to accessing the Realm of Realix. Stella is later shown at a party Season 3 Stella plays a rather big part in this season. It starts off at her Princess Ball where her father announces he will be remarrying. The bride-to-be is the wicked Countess Cassandra along with her daughter, Chimera. With the help of Valtor, Cassandra puts King Radius under a spell. At her Princess Ball, Stella is spelled herself by Chimera, turning her into a hideous beast and under the influence of Cassandra her father refuses to recognize her as his daughter. But the Winx girls manage to break the spell and turn Stella back to normal. Stella earns her Enchantix by saving her father from a dragon during the thousand-year anniversary of the Kingdom of Eraklyon after Diaspro tricks Sky into drinking a love potion given to her by Valtor. Stella later breaks Cassandra's hold on her father by storming in their wedding ceremony, thus freeing her kingdom and regaining he rightful place as the Princess of Solaria. During Bloom's quest to defeat Valtor and save her parents, Stella is ever faithful and supportive and always willing to help. During this season, Stella and Brandon's relationship grows as well. The Secret of the Lost Kingdom In the movie Stella along with the others helped Bloom in finding her parents. When the Winx and the Specialists found the Book of Fate in a secret library on Domino and she was quite interested in seeing Bloom's baby pictures when one of them popped up but Bartleby told her otherwise. She is engrossed in seeing Bloom's baby pictures kept in the secret library of Domino. Season 4 Stella appears in Season 4 with the rest of the Winx Club as they travel to Earth to find the last fairy of Earth. When the Winx Club opens their store, Love and Pet, Stella is in charge of their grooming and clothing. When the boys come to Earth to watch over the girls, Bloom's Earth rival, Mitzi, gets a crush on Brandon and is determined to make him hers. This infuriates Stella and causes her to constantly question Brandon's loyalty since Mitzi constantly follows him around. Magical Adventure In the movie Stella and the winx (minus Bloom) face the trix at Alfea were they are not able to defeat them. They soon discover Bloom is engaged to Sky on a reality TV show, she then tells the winx, who all say to go to Domino. They arrive to Domino to find a heartbroken Bloom, who is recently just dealing with a broken heart after Sky tells her they can't get married. After being at Domino the winx teleport to Gardenia, the winx then collapse an then wake up to find out their magic is gone so they are then forced with the task to stay on Gardenia until they get their's powers back. The winx then head to Avram to look for clues to get their powers back, which they do and then are forced to fight the trix who they then defeat. Season 5 Coming in February.... Appearance Princess of Solaria When we first see Stella after she powers down from her Winx form, she wears a bright orange dress. On her head, she wears a silver crown similar to the design of the Ring of Solaria. Wings protrude from her back (revealing that she is a fairy). Civilian Stella had long golden blonde hair, brown eyes and a medium skin tone. She is described attractive. Her daily outfit in season 1 and 2 is a green halter top and orange skirt with green sandals. In "The Invisible Pixies" in Season 2 on Earth, her outfit is an orange ruffled top with a blue star-shaped pin and jeans with an orange belt. Her outfit for season 3 is a green strapless dress with pink stripes along with a pink belt and shoes.Also in the one hour special. In season 4 she wears an orange tube dress with a purple belt. Her shoes are green heels with pink-and-white socks and green ankle straps. Like Tecna and Flora, Stella wear a pair of green star earings in the third season. Mon-Stella In "Beauty is a Beast", Chimera used a spell to turn Stella into a hideous monster, and Cassandra cast a spell to make King Radius think that Mon-Stella was not Stella. In "Pretty Pretty Princess" everyone thought Mon-Stella was doomed, but luckily the hounds knew that Mon-Stella was Stella, since Stella had the hounds since they were puppies. In "Mirror of Truth" her true inner beauty shined through, causing Mon-Stella to turn back to Stella. While in this form, she could breathe underwater and had super-strength. She looked like a fat fish woman, complete with scales, gills, webbed feet and hands and fish lips. She still had her blonde hair however. Winx (Original)/ Winx (Nickelodeon) Stella's Winx/Charmix outfit consists of a sparkling orange one-shoulder top and mini-shorts, with knee-high boots of the same color. She wears her hair in two pigtails with orange tube ties. She also wears light blue cuff wrist bands and a headband of the same color. Her wings are three leaflets with the color of powder blue with teal tips. Stella Magia.JPG|Stella in her Winx form (Original) StellaTransformNick.PNG|Stella In Her Winx Form (Nickelodeon) Stella sirenix.png Charmix Stella's Charmix is a mirror-shaped pin and a round waistbag divided into the sun and moon. Enchantix Her Enchantix outfit is an orange tank top with blue midriff straps and an orange and pink mini skirt. Her gloves are translucent pink that go to her upper arm. Her wings are large and butterfly-shaped, orange in color with an undertone of shades of blue, yellow, and pink. Small gems dangle off the ends. Her pigtails are now styled higher upon her head, her hair grows in length and earn a few bleach-blond highlights. She has also discarded her orange colored boots and dons strappy barefoot sandals connected by a sideways crescent button. She wears a turquoise colored tiara upon her head. Her fairy dust bottle is a yellow diamond surrounded by two orange stars with the outer one having jewels on it. Stella was the second to obtain her Enchantix. Believix Her Believix outfit keeps her pigtails, highlights, and the red jewel ornaments that hold her pigtails in place from her Enchantix transformation, but now the jewels are star-shaped. She gains a pair of peach-colored bands on her arms, starting from the back of her hands to mid-forearm, almost similar to her Enchantix gloves. Her top is an orange off-the-shoulder with a purple tank top beneath, the straps and bottom visibly sticking out from under the top shirt. She wears an orange skirt with pink frills underneath and a purple bow around her waist. Her sandals have been replaced with a pair of knee-high orange stockings and plum purple and white platform, high-heeled boots. Lastly, her wings are larger than the Enchantix wings and are bright orange with tints of yellow and purple. They are decorated on the inside with gold stars. Sophix Stella's Sophix is an orange shirt with pink upper and lower sleeves and green fluffy lining on the bottom, a green and orange skirt and florescent high-heels that orange flowers decorate. Her wings become light green and pink with dark green borders. Her attack in this power up is Drop of Light (Goccia di Luce) Lovix Stella's Lovix is a pink dress with an orange belt, shirt, boots, and gloves that have white fleece on them. She also wears knee high socks of the same color. Her wings are transparent, yellow-orange with pink borders. Her wings also have ember jewels on the upper corners. In this power up, her attack is Crystal Light (Luce del Cristallo). Sirenix Coming soon Younger Years Stellakid-1-.jpg|Stella as an elementary student young princess stella.PNG|Young Princess Stella Little Stella.jpg Magical Abilities Stella's attacks come from the Sun and Moon, but practically all of her attacks are sun-based. This may be because she comes from Solaria, where she is the princess, and this gives more emphasis to the sun. Stella's attacks are mainly based around light and heat, which can be explained by her connection to the Sun. Stella can throw blasts of sunlight energy and can make balls of solar heat. She has also used an attack called sun burst which burns things. She can concentrate her energy to make herself glow brightly in dark places. Stella can create streaks of solar energy and is able to create explosions of sunlight. She can shape sunlight into barriers and shields, which is extremely useful. She can conjure light in any area, no matter how dark. Due to Stella being from Solaria, she is majorly affected by the Sun. She gains her energy from the sun and is heavily weakened when in very dark places or underground. It is stated that Stella is also connected to the Moon, but only two attacks have appeared representing this: Enchantix Moon Shield and Lunar Magnetism. Stella also has the Ring of Solaria and which conveniently transforms into a magical scepter when needed. This ring allows her to focus on her energy or teleport people. However, after the sixth episode, in which she takes the ring back from The Trix, who stole it in the previous episode, the ring has only made a handful of appearances since, and has no longer been seen to be used by her after she gained her Enchantix. In her role as the fairy of the sun, the moon and the stars, Stella wields the ultimate ability to manipulate Light, the fierce power of the Sun, the mystic force of the Moon and the astral energy of the stars. Her powers are the expression of inner vision, sight, intuition, and clarity. Due to the fact that Stella's powers revolve around light and heat, she cannot remain in a dark area very long. Stella possesses a magic item known as the ring of Solaria. Because it was originally created from a small part of the Dragon Flame, it is believed the ring holds immense magical powers and the Trix mistakenly thought the Dragon Flame was in it because of that. This ring can transform into a scepter, which appears as a long, slender staff surmounted with a round, flat disc shaped like the symbol of the sun. When she earned her Enchantix, she no longer needed to use the scepter, except for teleportation. Curiosities *'Favourite Food:' Chips *'Favourite Colour:' Green *'Favourite Hobby:' Shopping *'Favourite Pet:' Puppies *'Ideal Boyfriend:' Brandon *'Best Friends:' Bloom and Brandon *'Favourite Movies:' Comedies *'Loves:' Shopping *'Hates:' Not going Shopping *'Favourite Music:' Anything that makes her dance *'Favourite Shoes:' All, one for each occasion *'Favourite Subject:'Must I choose? Metamorphology *'Favourite Spell:' Moon Ray Transformation Sequences Concept arts Stella01.jpg|Stella's early concept art Stella-concept-art_2001-2005.jpg|Stella's concept art in 2001 - 2005 Stella-concept-art_2006-2007.jpg|Stella's concept art in 2006 - 2007 Trivia *Stella's appearance was apparently inspired by actress Cameron Diaz, according to Iginio Straffi, the creator of the Winx Club. *"Stella" is a Latin and Italian word meaning "Star", referencing her powers, which are derived from celestial objects such as the Sun, the Moon and the Stars. Coincidentally, her parents' names, Radius and Luna, reference the sun and moon respectively. "Stella" could also be a play on "stellar". *Stella is a year older than the Winx and the rest of her class due to being held back a year for her acts of delinquency. *Stella had once flirted with twenty-six Specialists within a day. *Stella's opposite is Darcy **Elementally: Stella having light related powers and Darcy having darkness related powers **Personality: Stella is extrovert while Darcy is a sort of introvert and fights by cunning *She has had suffered body mutations **Turned into a monster by Chimera **Her face turned into a doodle when she gave up her looks for the Water Stars *Stella is normally seen with Bloom and Flora more than the other girls. *It is revealed that she is acrophobic (scared of heights), which is ironic since she can normally fly *During planning, aside from the age, Stella relatively remains unchanged. *Stella's princess outfit and scepter were redesigned in the Nickelodeon dub. *Stella has appeared in every episode so far. *Although a princess, Stella is a classic princess, a direct opposite to Aisha's rebellious princess *Stella had two childhood designs **In Season 2 she wore glasses and looked like a nerd, in season 3 she was more formal. Image Gallery Voice Actresses *'Italy' - Perla Liberatori *'Singapore' (Cinélume English) - Jennifer Seguin *'Netherlands' - Jann Cnossen *'France' - Esther Aflalo *'Poland' - Krystyna Kozanecka *'Russia' - Ekaterina Semenova *'Spain' - Marta Sainz *'Portugal' - Helena Palmela (from Seasons 2-4) *'Denmark', Norway - Cecilie Stenspil *'USA' - Caren Manuel (Season 1), Christina Rodriguez (Seasons 2-3) (4Kids); Amy Gross (Nickelodeon) *'India' - Sneha Gaud Sharma (from Season 4) *'Latin America' - Ivette García *'Germany' - Wicki Kalaitzi *'Brazil' - Ana Lúcia Menezes *'Finland' - Saara Ruokonen *'Sweden' - Jenny Wåhlander *'UAE' - Sara-Al-Dhabi References Category:Rai Dub Category:Characters Category:Winx Club Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:season 6 Category:Fairies Category:Royalty Category:Alfea Category:Female Characters Category:Winx Category:Charmix Category:Enchantix Category:Believix Category:Lovix Category:Sophix Category:Love & Pet Category:Characters Category:4kids Category:Fairies Category:Major Characters Category:Nickelodeon Category:Royalty Category:Winx Club:Secret of the Lost Kingdom Category:Winx Club: Magical Adventure Category:Company of Light